fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bowerstone Cemetery
Bowerstone Cemetery is a district of Bowerstone found in Fable II where the dead of the city are buried. A few visitors, guards, and Hollow Men can be found, as well as a Hobbe ambush. Bowerstone Cemetery can be accessed by passing through Bowerstone Old Town. This cemetery, like Lychfield in Fable and the Fable: The Lost Chapters, is a great place to be if you want to find a bunch of dig spots. Overall it is a very large graveyard that actually extends into the neighbouring woods. The Civilian Displacement jobs can be started here. Two Expression Statues are also found here. There are three tombs to be explored here, and the region is quite open. Law and Economy Law in this area is much like in the rest of Bowerstone, with guards patrolling all around the cemetery. There is no economy in the cemetery. Apart from the Cemetery Mansion, there are no rentable houses; nor are there any shops or traveling traders. However, the region is not completely void of NPCs, but is frequented by visitors of the graveyard. You can raise the areas economy by having a travelling trader follow you to the area and then purchasing from them. Demon Door Forgotten Keep: There is a Demon Door in this area, it can be found on your right hand side (or western side of the path), right when you enter this zone from Bowerstone Old Town. This Demon Door misses eating meat, and wants you to give him some meat in trade for what he is keeping on the other side of the door. You have to kick a chicken into the door (any location will do, doesn't have to be near the face), or give him a crunchy chick. There are three or four chickens milling around the path in front of the door. After you kick a chicken into the door, or give him a crunchy chick, and he will thank you as he savors the chicken meat and blood. He then lets you inside to plunder the treasure he is keeping, in a zone called Forgotten Keep. Expression Statues # Point and Laugh # Vulgar Thrust (though the statues expression looks nothing like the expression) Points of Interest Bowerstone Cemetery has a bounty of interesting things to find and explore. You can find two expression statues, and can explore three tombs here. There are also four silver keys, and five Gargoyles in this area. One grave has a dig spot containing a Highwayman hat and mask. Start at the entrance to the cemetery from Bowerstone Old Town. *'Gargoyle One' - Go past the first right (that is the demon door), continue under the bridge, make a right at the broken gate, and follow the path past the bandit camp. At the next gate (which will be closed and locked when you first arrive), stop at the right side. Look up and to your left to see the Gargoyle inside the gate. You can still shoot him if you stand back from the gate and shoot over it. *'Gargoyle Two' - Can only be reached once you purchase the Cemetery Mansion. Go back to the cemetery entrance from Bowerstone Old Town. *'Gargoyle Three' - Past the statue, up the first set of stairs, make first left. Gargoyle is on the top right corner of the crypt. *'Gargoyle Four' - Up the next set of stairs, make immediate right. Gargoyle is on top of the tallest, center crypt to your right. *'Gargoyle Five' - Follow the next two set of stairs and the path all the way up to top. Once you go through the last iron gate, turn around. The Gargoyle is on the roof of the nearest tomb on the left side. *'Silver Key One' can be found in the Hobbe camp, just up the hill from where you can find the Ancient Scroll for the Archaeologist quest. This key is located inside a shack, and is not easily visible from outside. *'Silver Key Two' is up near the top of the hill where all the tombs are. *'Silver Key Three' is in the bedroom of the Cemetery Mansion *'Silver Key Four' is behind a breakable wall inside the Shelley Crypt. One of the tombs, lying on top of a hill inside a small garden, can only be accessed by following a flit switch up the path to the tomb. Inside is a chest surrounded by water, and the tomb itself is lit by candles. On the back wall are two banners representing the Fairfax family. Inside the chest is a Noble Lady's Hat, a Porcelain doll, and another, high priced item. Something interesting to note is that the banners are white, while all the other banners found in Bowerstone are blue, that is until the player purchases Fairfax Castle themselves. Fast Travel There are four fast travel locations in the cemetery. *Old Town Road *The Graveyard *The Graveyard Mansion *Shelley Crypt Trivia The level designers had created an autumnal version of Bowerstone Cemetery (See Gallery below) for use after visiting the Spire, but it was accidentally cut from the final release and the production team would not allow the level devs to fix it. Gradius1, level designer, said: "I can't remember the specifics, but right at the end of development of F2, someone accidentally turned on the wrong layer so that the Summer version rather than the autumn was used. Production refused to let us fix it due to their common way of panicking over fixes. The fix would have had no chance of breaking anything, but still they refused to allow the fix...so sadly the gorgeous region went to the dogs." Gallery Cemetery.jpg|Bowerstone Cemetery Autumn Promotional Image Bowerstone Cemetery Autumn.jpg|Screenshot of cut content of Bowerstone Cemetery in autumn es:Cementerio de Bowerstone Category:Fable II Locations